Zack and Maya Graduation MakeUp
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: Well, i hated  and i mean HATED  that Zack and Maya didnt get back together at the end of the series. so i stayed up until...1:52 to write this for all of you. your welcome! More summary inside!  Zack/Maya a bit OOC deff fluffy!
1. Zach and Maya Graduation MakeUp

**Well, when the end of The Suite Life came and went and Maya and Zack were STILL broken up, now i could not just let that stand! so as Disney continues to play i wrote this! i hope y'all like it! One-shot! Zack/Maya Zaya? Mack? Who Knows Who Cares? On with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Suite Life or any characters, just the idea :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zack and Maya Graduation Make-Up<span>**

As Zack was exiting the boat, he saw the beautiful brunette hair of his gir- well now ex-girlfriend, Maya. He turned his head away, focusing on walking towards their car.

Cody put his luggage in the trunk of their parent's car. Zack followed suit, and then leaned up against the car hood. Cody sat next to him and together, they stared out at the diminishing boat.

"I'm really going to miss this place," Cody said, lost in memories.

Zack wasn't listening to his brother. His eyes were trained on Maya once again. He watched as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and then lifted a bag of hers into the back seat of her mother's car.

Cody sighed, watching his brother. "Look, obviously you really love her. And if you are serious about this love, then don't let it walk away from you. Like Bailey and I; we're gonna stay together no matter what, even if she is going to Yale and I'm not."

Zack tore his gaze from the New Yorker and set them on his twin and stared at him. "But she broke up with me! I don't even know if she actually loves me. Plus, she doesn't want us to have a long distance relationship," he looked over to Maya who was putting the last suitcase of hers into the trunk, "Maybe… it's just not worth it."

Cody grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Zack, you have never fallen in love like this before, and you may never be able to again- like that. Just try one last time. And if she rejects you, it won't be anything new and you won't feel any worse. But if she changes her mind… you will be happy and in love. Just. Go. For. It."

As the words sunk in, the gears in Zack's mind began to spin. _Cody is right! I have to try… even though I usually don't even try. This is too important of a thing to pass up._

Zack patted Cody on the chest in that guy fashion as he stood up straight, defiant. "You're right! I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Good for you. Alright, I'm voting for you. Go get 'em," Cody wished him well.

Zack walked up to Maya closer and closer, his tough and bold guy demeanor falling behind and breaking with every new step.

_Who am I kidding, I can't face Maya! Not after what she said to me. It is just going to hurt me again. Maybe, I should turn ba-_

"Oh. Hi Zack."

Oops. Too late.

"Hey Maya. Well, I never got to actually say goodbye to you and I thought why not now? Besides, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something," Zack mumbled, nervous.

Maya slightly smiled. "Yeah. Well, goodbye."

She opened up her arms, waiting for the embrace. Zack came closer and closer until their bodies were pressed against each other and their arms were circled around the other person's body.

Zack pressed his face in to her hair, in taking its strawberry, blueberry scent. Maya could feel his overly fast heart beat through his shirt. It calmed her, for an odd reason.

Finally, they pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Actually, Maya, I wanted to tell you something."

Maya waited for Zack to talk, even though she had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk about.

"I know that you broke up with me, and it's just that-"Maya's shoulder's sagged. Yep, it was exactly what she thought it was about.

"Zack… I'm sorry but we…** I** can't take a long distance relationship. I'm sorry but I have to go. We can still be friends," she said, while walking back to her car, over to the passenger side door, "But this is goodbye. I'll talk to you as much as I can. Bye."

Zack sighed angrily. "Maya! Wait!"

"Bye Za-"

"But I **LOVE YOU**!"

Maya froze. Involuntarily, a huge smile spread across her face. She turned around slowly and walked back over to a slightly stunned Zack.

"What did you just say?" She asked slowly and quietly.

"I, um…I love you…?"

Zack's face heated up as Maya's eyes scanned him. _Did I really just say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He couldn't think of anything to say so he did the natural thing. He rambled.

"Look, I know that you are going to the Peace Corps and everything but I could come with you and do some work with you in Chad. We could be together and I just would miss you so much and I guess I really do love you. It just took me so long to figure it out. I have never felt like this about a girl and I thought the feeling would pass but it never did. I guess it's permanent. You know, when I was talking to my dad earlier, before graduation, I told him that I would never feel the same way about another girl, ever, and that there is no other girl in the world that I want. And it's 100% true. I love you, Maya! And I think I always will. I just won't ever get over you, never, ever, an-!"

"Zack!"

Zack stopped his ranting and looked back up at the woman that he loves. "Uh…yes?"

Maya laughed, "You were rambling," She said.

"Oh. Sorry. But it's true, all of it."

Maya smiled. "I know. And I feel the same way."

Zack smiled hugely, "Y-you do?"

"Of course! I just… didn't think you liked me that much and having that kind of a relationship is hard. And if I felt that deeply for you, and you didn't… that would be bad."

Zack threw his arms up in the air and scoffed. "That's what I thought about you!"

Maya laughed. "Well, now that that's settled… would you really join the corps just for me?"

Zack nodded. "Sure. If you need me or want me to."

She smiled at his sweetness. "I don't want you to give up your dream," Zack gave Maya a look," You don't have a dream, ok then. Well I don't wanna hold ya back."

"Maya, my dream is to be with you," he paused and thought about what he had just said, "Wow that sounded so cheesy."

She smiled. "I, just so happen, to like cheesy comments like that. It's so you."

Maya gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled as she moved back and apparently it was contagious because she smiled too.

"So, what now?" Zack asked.

"Now, we part ways dramatically and come back together for a tearful greeting on the first day of Peace Corps training?"

He smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Think you could put in a good word for me with the colonel… or whoever is the head of those things?"

Maya laughed at his comment. "Sure Zack, I'll make sure to do that. Oh, and it's a director, not a colonel."

He nodded and said."Ok, looks like I need to do some research on the Peace Corps."

A horn honked behind them, and Maya motioned at the driver for a few more minutes. She turned back to face Zack and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I have to go, but ill text you tomorrow, ok? See you, Zack. I… I love you."

"I love you too, Maya."

And then they shared their first 'I Love You' kiss. And, according to the thoughts that are running through both of their heads at the moment, it was pretty awesome.

When they pulled back, Maya could see a smiling-and-nodding-in-satisfaction Cody over Zack's shoulder, and Zack could see a kinda angry mother in Maya's car. Not a good image.

Zack kissed her on the cheek and then pushed her softly towards her car. He mouthed 'see you later' and she blew him a kiss, which he caught and put in his pocket. She rolled her eyes and then got into her car. She couldn't stop smiling.

Zack couldn't either. Cody glanced at his twin wearing a knowing smile on his face. He moved over in the back seat to make more room.

"So, looks like everything worked out the right way. Are you really going to join the Peace Corps for Maya?"

Zack nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "Yep. Maya and I are going to be together, whether she likes it or not… which she will," he slyly said and Cody punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Ok, ok, but for real, I hope to stay with her for, well, hopefully forever, but at least for a long, long time."

"Aw Zack! You know what you want to do with your life? My little boy is all grown up."

"Our boy, Carey."

"Whatever, Kurt."

"Guys! Stop butting into our conversations!" Zack and Cody said angrily.

His dad laughed. "Well, it seems like you don't have to look for another girl after all, Zack."

Zack smiled. "Yeah. I definitely won't want a different girl for a long, long time."

And he never did.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo... watcha think? Love? Hate? Review? ;)<strong>

**-Love**


	2. Update Of Sorts

**Hello! Bet you didn't think you'd see me again, did you? Well, this isn't an update. Well... it is of sorts. You know, I'm just gonna get on with it.**

**QueensOfWeirdness has asked to take this one-shot and make it a story! And of course, I allowed it :P So I just wanted to let y'all know that. If you wanted me to continue it, she will have it continued! **

**I'll keep you posted when i know more info. Such as the title and maybe a link or something :P**

**Thank you all for the reviews on this! You're all amazing! :D**

**I'm gonna go now. I just wanted to let you know this. Thanks again!**

**-Love **


End file.
